La curiosité est un vilain défaut
by Bey0nd
Summary: Une réécriture version UkUs du doujinshi Spamano " EM ". Plot : " Alfred n'avait que très peu de souvenirs de son enfance. Comme la plupart des autres personnifications, il ne se souvenait pas de sa naissance et que très vaguement de ses premières décennies en temps que nation. " Alors que se passera-t-il lorsqu'il souhaitera rencontrer le Arthur qu'il ne connaît pas...?


**Hey bande de gens !**

 **ENFIN. ENFIN le Mother fucking UkUs que vous attendiez ! Je l'ai ENFIN fini ! Il m'en a donné, du fil à retordre, celui-là...**

 **Bref. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture~**

 **/!\ WARNING : LEMON UKUS = DU CUL EXPLICITE. /!\**

 **/!\ WARNING BIS : La trame scénaristique n'est pas de moi, je me suis librement inspirée du doujinshi Spamano** **EM** **qui n'est évidement pas de moi vu que je dessine comme un manchot. Donc les râgeux, ne venez pas m'accuser de plagiat, je sais très bien que cette idée n'est pas de moi et je ne la revendique pas. En clair, considérez ce texte comme une réécriture. /!\**

* * *

 **La curiosité est un vilain défaut**

 _ **A**_ lfred n'avait que très peu de souvenirs de son enfance. Comme la plupart des autres personnifications, il ne se souvenait pas de sa naissance et que très vaguement de ses premières décennies en temps que nation.

 _ **I**_ l y avait bien quelques flashs qui l'avaient marqué, comme le jour où il avait accepté de devenir le petit frère d'Arthur, ou celui où ce dernier lui avait offert de petits soldats de bois pour jouer. Mais au-delà de ces quelques exceptions, c'était le brouillard complet.

 _ **C**_ ependant, la seule chose dont il se souvenait avec certitude, et ce depuis sa plus tendre enfance jusqu'à la fin de son statut de colonie, c'était de la gentillesse d'Angleterre à son égard. Son ancien tuteur s'était toujours montré d'un calme apaisant et d'une grande tendresse envers lui qui n'était encore qu'une petite nation à peine née. Il l'avait protégé et élevé comme une mère. La _Mother Britain_ comme disent les historiens.

 _ **P**_ ourtant, à chaque fois qu'il évoquait cette période de sa vie, les autres nations lui tenaient un tout autre discours. En particulier France et Espagne, qui l'avaient bien connu à cette époque.

 _ **I**_ ls le disaient sans pitié, belliqueux, coulant sans vergogne tous les navires qu'il croisait et tuant les membres de leurs équipages sans sourciller. Un véritable pirate sans foi ni lois. Et dangereusement inventif en matière de techniques diverses et variées de tortures physiques. Se retrouver prisonnier sur l'un de ses navires était un avant-goût de l'Enfer, surtout pour des nations immortelles ; on peut les abîmer autant qu'on veut, ça repousse en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire...!

 _ **L**_ 'ex Nouvelle-Angleterre avait tout de même du mal à les croire. Non pas qu'il les prenait pour des menteurs, mais le monde entier savait pertinemment qu'Espagne et Angleterre se détestaient depuis cette époque, et que France ne perdait jamais une occasion de mettre des bâtons dans les roues de son voisin d'Outre-Manche, ce dernier le lui rendant bien. Ils exagéraient sûrement leurs propos.

 _ **I**_ l avait donc décidé de vérifier leurs dires de ses propres yeux.

 _ **P**_ ar simple curiosité. Et puis, il parvenait à maîtriser des bisons à mains nues, alors une nation plus que bicentenaire comme Arthur, même à son âge d'or, c'était du gâteau pour lui...!

 _ **M**_ ais, le tout était de savoir comment faire en sorte de rencontrer le Arthur de la grande époque, le grand Empire Britannique. Et pour cela, il avait la chance d'avoir dans sa famille trois oncles sorciers comme sa "mère". Il suffisait donc de parvenir à en convaincre un, et le tour était dans le sac !

 _ **L**_ e tour fût vite fait. L'Américain essuya un refus catégorique de la part de Cymru, le plus sage et le plus studieux de la fratrie, qui se fit un devoir de lui expliquer dans les moindres détails les raisons de sa désapprobation. Il tenta ensuite sa chance chez Dylan, le benjamin, mais ce dernier étant dans un état d'ébriété avancée le grand blond préféra battre en retraite, sachant la bataille perdue d'avance.

 _ **S**_ es derniers espoirs s'étaient donc posés sur son dernier oncle, Allister, le grand roux premier né de la famille Kirkland, celui qui l'intimidait le plus. "L'intimidait", pas "lui faisait peur"...! Un héros n'a peur de rien ! Et, par chance, l'Ecossais écouta sans rien dire sa demande, le mettant tout de même longuement en garde.

 _You sure ? You know how this freaking balachan was when he was younger from France and Spain...!_ avait commencé son oncle.

 _They surely had exaggerated their thoughts. The whole world knows Spain and England hate each one to this time, and France doesn't miss anytime he can annoy his British neighbor !_

 __ Oh, because you think it's for nothing he was nicknamed " the seven seas' terror " ?_

 __ ... Really, he was nicknamed like this ?!_

 _ **L**_ e grand roux s'était frotté les yeux avec le pouce et l'index de sa main droite, l'autre étant occupée à tenir son cigare, d'un air excédé. Sans le savoir, Alfred venait de gagner la partie.

 _Well... You wanted it. But I don't count the collateral damages !_

 __ It's ok ! Thank you Uncle Scotty !_

 __ You'll not thanking me in no time, balachan_ avait marmonné l'Ecossais de manière inaudible.

 _ **I**_ l s'était ensuite levé, et était venu poser une main sur l'épaule de son neveu pour lui dire, ces gros sourcils caractéristiques des Kirkland froncés.

 _Listen carefully, Alfred. If it starts to be dangerous, says him who you are. Explain him you're Alfred, the USA, and tells him an event that happened between you and that only you two can know. Understood ?_

 _ **L**_ 'air plus que sérieux affiché sur le visage de son oncle à cet instant précis avait presque réussi à l'inquiéter. Il avait hoché la tête docilement, tandis qu'Allister s'était dirigé vers une grande bibliothèque pleine de livres en tous genres.

 _Magic will be efficient a few hours, but it's absolutely sufficient._ continua le rouquin en balayant les étagères du regard. _You can leave now._

 _ **S**_ on oncle s'était tourné une dernière fois vers lui, silencieux, puis avait dit un simple _Shit._ avant de s'atteler à nouveau à ses recherches.

 _ **A**_ lfred était resté un instant immobile, oscillant entre sa curiosité dévorante et la légère appréhension que le comportement de son oncle avait créé en lui, puis se décida finalement à se lancer. Il n'avait rien à perdre, et il voulait absolument savoir !

 _ **I**_ l s'était donc rendu à Londres, dans le quartier de Westminster, là où se trouvait à quelques rues de l'abbaye la demeure de son ancien tuteur. Demeure. Un manoir plutôt.

 **xXx**

 _ **S**_ emblant tout droit sorti d'un roman d'Emily Brontë, sa façade luxueuse tout en hauteur aux décorations semblables à celles du XVIème siècle était clairement signée de l'âge victorien, avec son bâtiment principal entouré de deux espèces de tours adjacentes pointues. Les fenêtres étaient hautes et larges, orientées plein sud et laissaient voir à leurs encadrements intérieurs des rideaux d'une couleur bleutée qui semblaient être de tissu épais.

 _ **Q**_ uelques marches de pierre blanche menaient au perron couvert qui dissimulait superficiellement une porte massive ornée d'un _knocker_ à tête de lion. _Saint Georges hm ?_

 _ **D**_ e magnifiques roseraies en fleur habitaient au pied des petites grilles de métal pointues qui délimitaient la propriété mais épousaient aussi le pied des murs de la maison. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts, de toutes les couleurs ; rouges, jaunes, blanches, noires, et même bleues - comment Angleterre avait-il réussi à cultiver des roses bleues, le mystère demeurerait.

 _ **T**_ outes superbement entretenues, les boutons éclos aux couleurs vives se balançaient paisiblement au gré du vent qui poussait vers l'horizon l'astre solaire aux teintes rougeâtres fatigué. Les ombres du soir dansaient sur la façade assombrie du manoir, lui donnant des airs de maison hantée.

 _ **L**_ 'Américain déglutit lentement avant d'être pris d'un rire nerveux, tentant de se rassurer comme il pouvait, de se convaincre qu'aucun des amis fantômes imaginaires d'Angleterre ne se trouvait près de lui.

 _ **I**_ l s'avança donc pour gravir les quelques marches le menant à la porte, et souleva la lourde tête de lion en métal qu'il laissa retomber trois fois contre la matière sombre et dure de la porte. Il commençait légèrement à stresser ; Allister lui avait assuré que le sort ne durerait que quelques heures, mais que cela serait bien suffisant. De plus, les consignes de "sécurité" qu'il lui avait sommé de retenir... Rien n'était réellement fait pour le rassurer dans cette situation.

 _ **S**_ i ce n'était sa condition de héro.

 _ **I**_ l attendit plusieurs longues minutes, mais personne ne vint lui ouvrir. Étrange, de la part d'Angleterre. Ce n'était pas très élégant, pas très digne d'un _gentleman_. En posant et en appuyant sa main sur la poignée de la porte, il découvrit que cette dernière était déverrouillée et s'entre-baillait donc à son contact. Haussant les épaules, il pénétra dans la maison sans y avoir été invité, refermant la porte derrière lui.

 _ **I**_ l s'avança dans le vestibule, ôtant ses chaussure et sa veste par automatisme comme le lui répétait Arthur à chaque fois qu'il venait le voir, et continua sa route dans le couloir en passant devant la porte descendant vers la cave pour déboucher dans le salon.

 _ **L**_ es lumières étaient éteintes, un silence de mort lui vrillait les oreilles. Où était donc passé Arthur ?

_ Hey, England ! Are ya there ?

 _ **L**_ a voix légèrement tremblante et bégayante de l'Américain laissait transparaître clairement sa peur. Mais il se reprit rapidement en riant bruyamment, pour dissimuler cette appréhension.

_ Ah, if ya want to scare me, just give up ! I'm the hero, and heroes aren't afraid of anything ! So show yourself now !

 _ **L**_ e silence ambiant se prolongea encore, lui répondant par ce bourdonnement assourdissant caractéristique du monde sans bruits.

_ Arthur...?

 _ **S**_ a voix n'était plus qu'un murmure mal assuré. Non, décidemment, cette atmosphère était trop pesante. Si Angleterre ne se montrait pas dans les dix secondes à venir, il sortait. Tant pis pour ce maudit sort !

 _ **P**_ uis soudainement, un léger froissement de tissu parvint à ses oreilles, accompagné du petit "clic" propre aux serrures qui se verrouillent. La porte d'entrée.

 _ **O**_ n venait de l'enfermer à l'intérieur.

 _ **U**_ ne bouffée d'angoisse le prit à la gorge et, tremblant, il se retourna vivement pour atteindre cette porte qui s'était refermée dans son dos. Mais il n'en eu pas l'occasion.

 _ **A**_ peine eut-il tourné son corps vers le vestibule qu'il sentit un métal froid et fin au niveau de sa gorge. Une lame brillante pointait contre sa carotide. Ses yeux remontèrent lentement tout au long de l'arme, qui, par sa forme, se révéla être un sabre d'abordage, et son regard s'ancra dans celui de son assaillant. Deux orbes émeraudes qui luisaient dans l'obscurité.

 _ **E**_ _ngland._

 _ **A**_ lfred ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais le britannique ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Ce dernier lui décocha un puissant coup de pied dans le ventre, qui fit vaciller légèrement l'Américain en arrière, pris par surprise. Alors qu'il se redressait, le souffle difficile, l'Anglais recommenca, le repoussant à nouveau en arrière. Encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que les genoux de la jeune nation ne butte contre un accoudoir, et qu'un dernier coup de pied ne le fasse basculer sur le canapé, s'y étalant de tout son long.

 _ **L**_ e talon dur du pirate vint s'enfoncer brusquement sur son ventre, écrasant son estomac sans pitié en le faisant couiner de surprise - et aussi un peu de douleur, tandis que, sa lame toujours positionnée contre la peau du cou du blond, il lançait d'un ton glacial en le regardant de haut, le surplombant largement.

_ If you want to live, cooperate.

_ Good evening Arthur, I'm glad to see you too, ironisa l'Américain immitant la manière de parler du britannique, en vue de son ancien tuteur qui semblait avoir complètement oublié ses chères manières de gentleman, en frottant évasivement son ventre endolori.

_ How do you know my name ? demanda le pirate, son regard s'assombrissant légèrement.

_ Well... I just know you. Yeah, I'm some kind of a friend, something like this. _Tell him my name just in case of imminent danger...!_

_ A " Friend "...? Il plissa les yeux, semblant réfléchir. This face of yours doesn't say me a thing. Where do you come from, you've got a weird accent.

 _ **A**_ _l_ _ways my accent huh...?_ Et merde, que répondre à cette question...?

_ From a Western country, répondit donc Alfred, tentant de paraître le plus convaincant possible.

_ Oh, from the New world so. It explains your barbaric accent.

 _ **T**_ _he New world ? Barbaric ?!_ Alfred serra les dents de manière imperceptible, retenant une réponse cinglante tandis que le pirate reprenait.

_ Where are we ?

_ In London, Westminster neighborhood. In your house. Don't you remember ? Ya renovated this mansion in 1834 because he didn't correspond well to the new tastes of your Queen. But it seems me you bought it around 1715.

 _ **L**_ 'Anglais plissa encore ses yeux, un "v" se dessinant entres ses gros sourcils alors qu'il répondit, soudain plus méfiant.

_ You're joking kid, we're in 1602.

 _ **A**_ lfred manqua s'étouffer avec sa salive. _1602 ?! Fucking shit, it's old...!_ Il avait à peine plus de cent ans donc, à son époque...

_ Well... No. Sorry but we're in 2015 A.D. old man.

_ Watch your tongue brat, siffla Arthur en le foudroyant du regard, appuyant un peu plus sa lame contre la gorge du blond, menaçant. But it'd explain this weird... Place, reprit ensuite le britannique en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil au salon qui les entourait. Alike your ridiculous outfit.

_ It's not much compared to yours ! répliqua l'Américain en tirant légèrement sur le manteau rouge carmin d'Arthur.

_ Hands off savage, gronda Arthur en retirant brusquement le tissu pourpre des mains d'Alfred, un rictus dégoûté affiché sur le visage.

 _ **C**_ e dernier se sentit bouillir de rage. Alors c'était comme ça qu'il voyait ses citoyens à l'époque ? Qu'il le voyait lui ? Comme un sauvage à qui il fallait tout apprendre ?! _It's what you were somehow..._ Murmurait une petite voix dans sa tête, qu'il refusait d'écouter. Il se retenait comme il pouvait pour ne pas laisser éclater sa colère, tandis qu'Arthur reprenait, plus calme.

_ Anyway. If I understand well, I'm in the future. But how...?

_ Don't know. Maybe some magic, lança innocemment Alfred en haussant les épaules, l'air de rien.

 _ **L**_ e regard verdâtre du pirate s'assombrit brusquement, alors que les traits de son visage se tendaient. Cette fois, l'Américain commençait vraiment à se dire qu'il n'aurait pas dû demander cette faveur à son oncle. Arthur, à cette instant, lui faisait peur. Il ne reconnaissait absolument pas le tuteur attentif et doux qu'il avait été. Il n'était en rien la _Mother Britain_.

_ Allister... siffla le marginal entres ses dents, la voix grave et menaçante.

_ Pardon ?

_ It has to be him. And this shitty Froggy ! Ah, those freaking bastards ! The next time I see them I'll kick their asses !

 _ **D**_ e rage, le britannique appuya encore plus son talon contre l'estomac d'Alfred, faisant gémir ce dernier. La vache, il lui faisait mal...! Bon, certes, le blond pouvait l'envoyer valser contre un mur dès qu'il le voulait, mais il préférait observer, curieux. Quitte à être amoché.

 _ **P**_ ourtant, malgré la douleur, la jeune nation se retenait de rire. Il n'avait jamais entendu Angleterre parler ainsi, de manière si peu révérencieuse, et il avait l'air si jeune qu'on pouvait croire à un jeune homme en pleine crise d'adolescence. C'en était tellement risible qu'Alfred avait du mal à se contenir.

_ Well... Where did ya find this saber...? dit l'Américain en posant un doigt sur la lame pour changer de sujet.

_ None of your business, kid, gronda Angleterre.

 _ **D**_ _on't laugh. Al, for God's sake, don't laugh !_

_ It's my business when you menace to cut my throat with it ! It's not really "gentlemanlike" !

_ Not what ?

 _ **I**_ l vit son interlocuteur hausser l'un de ses gros sourcils, visiblement surpris et perplexe, puis le regarda se renfrogner pour répondre d'un ton boudeur en haussant les épaules.

_ In the Attic.

 _ **S**_ _o he did explored the mansion before I arrive. Ah, what kind of funny face he's making...!_

 _ **L**_ e visage du petit blond était si enfantin, sa réaction si puérile, qu'Alfred ne pût s'empêcher de rire. _Shit._

_What's so laughable brat ? gronda à nouveau Arthur, en plissant les yeux, visiblement vexé par le rire de l'Américain.

_ You, répondit la jeune nation en tentant de calmer les soubresauts dûs à ses gloussements. Your reaction is so stupid, so childish !

 _ **L**_ e regard du marginal s'assombrit à nouveau, alors que ses deux orbes émeraudes se plantaient froidement dans les beaux yeux bleus d'Alfred, qui tressaillit, un peu apeuré. _Oh well, congrats Al, he's furious now...!_

 _ **A**_ ngleterre se pencha lentement au-dessus du blond, le dévisageant d'un oeil glacial avant de siffler entres ses dents.

_ You're a really annoying brat.

_ Thanks, people often says it, ironisa alors la jeune nation en roulant des yeux.

_ And a particularly noisy type more of all.

 _ **I**_ l plissa encore un peu plus les yeux, en aggripant sans ménagement le visage du blond entres ses doigts, le fixant d'un regard assassin à vous glacer le sang. L'Américain déglutit lentement, nerveux. _Al, it was too much... Why can't I think before talking ?!_

 _ **A**_ lors qu'il était occupé à se maudire pour son franc-parlé caractériel, son visage fût brusquement attiré vers l'avant, et il sentit les lèvres d'Arthur se poser sur les siennes. Surpris, il se figea un instant avant de commencer à se débattre vigoureusement, voulant briser ce contact labial, au moyen de mordre furieusement et à sang la lèvre inférieure de l'Anglais.

 _ **C**_ e dernier se redressa sur-le-champ, passant sa langue sur sa blessure sanguinolente, et vint violemment gifler son cadet qui oscilla vaguement, presque choqué. Angleterre attrapa de nouveau son visage entres ses doigts, un petit sourire narquois au coin de ses lèvres amochées alors qu'il reprenait, sarcastique.

_ But I like some defy. Some resistance. It's so much funnier.

_ You're fucking mad. Don't even try to touch me, lança Alfred en foudroyant le petit blond au-dessus de lui du regard, en sentant douloureusement sa joue gauche enfler et chauffer.

 _ **U**_ n petit ricanement s'échappa des lèvres du britannique, alors qu'il se redressait en ôtant son pied de l'estomac du blond.

_ Up ! ordonna-t-il brusquement, autoritaire au possible.

 _ **H**_ ésitant, l'Américain finit par obtempérer en se levant lentement du canapé, fixant d'un oeil méfiant son ancien tuteur qui sortit de sa ceinture un pistolet.

 _ **A**_ lfred en avait déjà vu de la sorte, dans un musée à Washington. Avec un manche en bois taillé et un tube en métal élargi à son extrémité, celui d'Angleterre était finement décoré de dorures s'enroulant autour de l'arme. Aux traces de poudre qui suintaient légèrement du tube, le blond sut qu'il était chargé. Et les balles rondes de l'époque étaient, apparemment, particulièrement douloureuses, puisque contrairement à celles qu'il connaissait - taillées en pointe, pour mieux pénétrer la chair - elles ne se contentaient pas de s'enfoncer dans l'organisme mais provoquaient en plus de multiples lésions à proximité de l'impact. Enfin, d'après les plus anciennes archives du Pentagone.

_ And this comes from the Attic too ? hasarda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

_ Shut up and go on.

 _ **L**_ 'Américain opina du chef d'un air résigné, alors que le pirate appuyait sur le cran de sécurité, ne nécessitant plus que d'appuyer sur la gâchette pour le percer d'une balle. Bizarrement, l'idée de se faire plomber lui était rassurante, comparée à celle de se faire transpercer par un sabre d'abordage. Quoique les deux options semblaient douloureuses à leur manière.

 _ **L**_ a jeune superpuissance se laissa guider à travers le manoir, le marginal lui faisant gravir deux étages sans hésiter jusqu'à s'arrêter devant une porte. _He had memorized the plan of the mansion...? But there are more of fifty rooms here...!_

 _ **A**_ rthur ouvrit la porte, et le poussa à entrer alors qu'il lançait avant de refermer la porte sur lui, après avoir récupérer les deux revolvers que le jeune Américain conservait toujours sur lui.

_ Don't get out of here.

 _ **U**_ n petit "clic" se fit entendre, prouvant qu'il venait de l'enfermer à l'intérieur. Alfred se retourna lentement vers la pièce, pantelant, ne sachant trop que faire. Il se trouvait dans une chambre.

 _ **C**_ elle d'Angleterre ? Très sûrement, puisque l'Union Jack était fièrement représenté sur l'oreiller du lit et accroché au-dessus de la cheminée en marbre qui faisait face au sommier surmonté de baldaquins d'un bleu délavé aux motifs floraux de couleurs pâles. Les draps blancs étaient impeccablement étendus sur le matelas, sans le moindre plis. Le bois d'ébène de la structure du lit était finement sculpté en courbes et en creux réguliers.

 _ **U**_ ne large et haute fenêtre située à droite du lit et ornée de rideaux bleus délavés éclairait la pièce des reflets rougeâtres du soleil couchant, projetant les ombres des meubles sur le parquet en bois craquant sous les pieds et recouvrant le sol de la chambre. Un magnifique lustre digne des châteaux classiques de France se balançait avec paresse au plafond. Les murs étaient sobres, peints en blanc et peu décorés. Une porte située à gauche de la cheminée menait vers une salle de bain adjacente, tandis qu'une lourde armoire en chêne sculpté trônait à gauche de la porte d'entrée, jusqu'à l'angle du mur.

 _ **L**_ a cheminée qui faisait face au lit et surmontée du drapeau du Royaume-Uni était décorée par de jolis chandeliers dorés aux bougies neuves. Une grille dorée figurait devant l'âtre, pour empêcher les braises de retomber sur le parquet en bois. Alfred fût surpris de découvrir trois cadres à photos posés entres les deux chandeliers.

 _ **S**_ ur la première, à gauche, figuraient les nations du G8 lors de leur première réunion au grand complet, en 1998 . L'Américain se souvenait que Veneziano avait insisté pour que cette photo soit prise, immortalisant cet instant. France et Allemagne se trouvaient au centre de la photo, ayant été les deux à avoir préconisé cette nouvelle association entres les nations. Italie, tout sourire, s'appuyait sur les épaules de son grand frère qui semblait, comme toujours, très mécontent d'être là, surtout entre Ludwig qui était toujours aussi sérieux et pince-sans-rire et Ivan qui souriait innocemment. Angleterre était debout à côté de Francis, en train de pester tout en essayant de dégager son épaule de l'étreinte affectueuse du Français qui le tenait à la fois lui et Allemagne - plus difficilement certes - par les épaules en souriant. Lui-même se trouvait à côté d'Arthur, et semblait près à se bagarrer avec Russie, qui pourtant se tenait à son exact opposé. Quand à son frère, on le distinguait à peine entre lui et Angleterre, serrant sa boule de poil démoniaque contre lui en souriant timidement. Ah la la, Mattie était vraiment trop discret. Kiku quand à lui se tenait à l'extrémité gauche de la photo, droit comme un i, toujours aussi cérémonieux. Alfred esquissa un petit sourire, amusé par le souvenir de cette photo qui avait été si compliquée à prendre, puis se tourna vers la seconde photo, au centre.

 _ **S**_ ur celle-ci, on pouvait voir toute la fratrie Kirkland, du cadet à l'aîné. Ainsi, à gauche, la République d'Irlande Emma et l'Irlande du Nord Dylan souriaient, étonnamment calmes - car entre la soeur au sang chaud et le frère régulièrement en état d'ébriété avancée, comme dit précédemment, les jumeaux n'étaient pas vraiment des modèles en matière de calme et de sérénité. Tout à droite, le deuxième-né Cymru - ou Pays de Galles - se tenait bien droit, un livre à la main, ayant visiblement été dérangé par ses frangins dans une lecture des plus intéressantes. Enfin, au milieu, l'aîné Allister, un cigare entres les dents, tenait sous son bras, contre son torse, le cadet livide, alias Arthur. Décidément, son oncle avait dû sérieusement traumatiser Angleterre dans sa jeunesse...!

 _ **L**_ a dernière photo était celle regroupant le plus de monde. En effet, on y voyait non seulement la fratrie du Royaume-Uni - excluant donc Emma, mais aussi toutes les nations membres du Commonwealth : Canada et ses provinces, Afrique du Sud, Australie, Nouvelle-Zélande, Inde, Cornouaille, Man, et il en oubliait certainement - certains visages ne lui disaient strictement rien. Et, à en juger par le regard crispé d'Arthur dirigé vers un chapeau à motifs marins qui dépassait du bas du cadre de la photo, Sealand avait réussi à s'incruster à sa manière sur cette photo de "famille". D'Angleterre et de toutes ses anciennes colonies.

 _ **S**_ eule manquait l'ex colonie de la Nouvelle-Angleterre. Ou Alfred lui-même.

 _ **C**_ ette pensée le fit se renfrogner instantanément, et il se détourna des photos pour aller s'asseoir sur les draps du lit, las. Il s'ennuyait à présent, et il ne savait pas ce qu'était en train de faire Angleterre ; cela l'angoissait légèrement tout de même. Dans son état normal, la seule chose qu'il aurait à craindre serait une indigestion due à la cuisine absolument dégueulasse du britannique, mais dans son état actuel... Et bien, il ne savait plus à quoi s'attendre. Il ne pouvait pas anticiper les réactions d'Arthur. Et cette idée de ne pas pouvoir contrôler à 100% les événements à suivre lui faisait peur.

 _ **L**_ a porte s'ouvrit brusquement en un froissement de tissus pourpres et de plastique fin, et se referma presque aussitôt. Angleterre s'avança dans la chambre, en levant légèrement son bras droit.

_ This white thing is pretty useful.

_ It's called a plastic bag, Arthur. From Marc & Spencer, if I recognize the logo well, répondit le blond en roulant à nouveau des yeux.

 _ **L**_ e pirate plissa les yeux en s'approchant de l'Américain assis sur le lit, et attrapa à nouveau son visage entres ses doigts, le fixant d'un oeil glacial.

_ Don't roll your eyes, brat, siffla-t-il, menaçant.

_ And so, what do you have in this plastic bag ? demanda Alfred en ignorant superbement la mise en garde du marginal.

 _ **U**_ n large sourire à la fois narquois et mystérieux se dessina au coin des lèvres de ce dernier, alors qu'il répondait, malicieux.

_ Some things for playing.

_ " Some things for playing " ? I hope I'm not the toy you want to play with...!

_ Well, obviously yes, kid ~

 _ **L**_ e regard que lui adressa son ancien tuteur fit frémir la jeune nation. Il avait presque envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Un petit rire nerveux le secoua alors qu'il reprenait.

_ You're joking...?

_ No. Don't move, dit Arthur en fouillant dans le sac plastique qu'il avait apporté.

 _ **I**_ l en sortit une bande de tissu qu'il vint nouer autour du crâne du blond, couvrant ainsi ses yeux. Alfred sentit son coeur s'emballer, et voulut se débattre.

_ W-wait, you MUST be joking...! Remove this thing from my eyes, it's not funny at all...!

_ I don't have the intention to be funny kid, répondit le pirate d'une voix où pointait légèrement l'amusement. And don't move if you don't want me to use force.

_ " Force " ? Try if you want, just to see ! le défia l'Américain en se retenant de pouffer.

 _ **S**_ 'il y avait bien une chose dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il était plus fort que le britannique ! Mais lorsque ce dernier le prit à la gorge, il sentit son sang se figer dans ses veines. Il avait plus de poigne que ce qu'il pensait...!

_ Don't-move, dit encore le pirate en détachant chaque syllabe alors qu'il obligeait calmement le blond à s'allonger dans la longueur du lit.

 _ **A**_ lfred n'osait plus bouger, comme paralysé. Il était dans de beaux draps. Les intentions du marginal étaient on ne peut plus limpides à son égard mais... C'était **Angleterre**...! Jamais il n'aurait imaginé être ainsi apeuré et inférieur face à lui, même face au Arthur de la "Belle Époque" britannique...!

 _ **D**_ ans la nuit noire de sa cécité, le crissement du sac plastique retentit à nouveau, signe que le britannique cherchait quelque chose. Puis un poids s'appelant Arthur atterrit sur son ventre à hauteur du bassin, le plaquant au lit, et un froissement qu'il ne reconnut pas parvint à ses oreilles.

 _ **U**_ n parfum odorant et alcoolisé vint lui titiller les narines, le faisant plisser les yeux sous son bandeau. Puis, alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, les lèvres humides du pirate se posèrent à nouveau sur les siennes. Ce dernier força un passage pour sa langue entres les muscles labiaux du blond, qui sentit presque instantanément un nectar brûlant glisser de la cavité buccale d'Arthur dans la sienne et le long de sa gorge.

 _ **L**_ ui qui n'aimait pas particulièrement l'alcool, les circonstances actuelles l'aidèrent sûrement à apprécier la boisson qu'on lui offrait. Malgré la forte dose d'alcool contenue très certainement dans ce que le britannique lui faisait ingérer, la boisson conservait un léger arrière-goût sucré bien agréable.

 _ **S**_ a pomme d'Adan s'activa d'elle-même lorsqu'il déglutit par réflexe. La chaleur de l'alcool se répandit délicieusement dans son organisme, alors que le marginal relâchait lentement ses lèvres.

_ Do you like it ? It's a drink from the Antilles ; it's called rhum.

 _ **A**_ lfred tendit le cou vers l'Anglais, les lèvres entrouvertes, une petite goutte de rhum humectant le coin de sa bouche et dessinant une ligne droite jusqu'à son menton.

_ You want more ? ronronna Arthur, une main caressant lentement le torse de son cadet.

_ Y-yes...

 _ **S**_ a réponse n'était qu'un murmure désireux. Non... Non, il ne voulait pas "plus"...! Car il se doutait bien que "plus", pour ce Arthur-ci, ne se limiterait pas un simple second baiser sensuel...! Ce serait plus... Poussé... Profond... BREF. Pas DU TOUT ce qu'il avait envie de faire avec lui...!

 _ **M**_ ais qu'avait-il donc envie de faire alors...? L'Américain inspira profondément, perturbé. Il voulait le toucher. L'embrasser. Le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait de lui. Putain il ne s'était jamais senti aussi... Soumis...

 _ **C**_ e Arthur-ci n'était pas comme celui qu'il connaissait, ni comme celui qu'il côtoyait à présent. Il était plus... Imposant, dominateur... Enfin, plus intimidant quoi.

 _ **E**_ t, il devait l'avouer, terriblement sexy.

 _ **I**_ l sentait son coeur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine, et sa respiration s'accélérer. C'était... Troublant, de voir à quel point la privation du sens de la vision pouvait décupler les sensations que l'Anglais lui faisait ressentir. Il tendait légèrement les mains vers le britannique, à l'aveugle, tentant de le toucher, mais c'était comme si ce dernier prenait un malin plaisir à esquiver ses gestes pour l'en empêcher.

 _ **I**_ l entendit à nouveau ce son qui lui était inconnu et qu'il connaissait à présent comme étant le bruit du bouchon d'une bouteille de rhum que l'on dévisse, puis les lèvres d'Arthur revinrent à la rencontre des siennes en déversant pour le plus grand plaisir de l'Américain son nectar exotique dans sa gorge.

 _ **L**_ 'alcool lui montait rapidement à la tête, mais il s'en contrefichait. Alfred ne se souvenait même plus pourquoi il ne voulait pas, précédemment, laisser son ancien tuteur agir à sa guise. Sa langue caressait tendrement sa jumelle tandis qu'il goûtait une seconde fois mais toujours avec autant de délice ce baiser qu'on lui offrait, à présent qu'il avait tout bu. À tâtons, il vint poser ses mains sur les épaules du pirate, les glissant ensuite jusqu'à ses joues, lorsque brusquement le marginal se décolla de lui, attrapant ses poignets pour les plaquer au matelas.

_ Hands off, brat, siffla Arthur à l'oreille du jeune homme, le faisant frémir délicieusement et se figer.

 _ **L**_ es mains du britannique se retirèrent de ses poignets lentement et aussitôt l'Américain releva ses mains pour rattraper les siennes. Cependant, quand il entendit un claquement de langue irrité de la part de son "tortionnaire" il se ravisa, les reposant contre le matelas.

 _ **L**_ e sac plastique de l'Anglais crissa à nouveau, alors qu'Alfred se mordillait la lèvre inférieure en se tortillant légèrement sur le lit, impatient de savoir ce que lui réservait Arthur pour la suite.

 _ **I**_ l sentit les doigts du petit blond glisser à nouveau sur la peau de ses poignets, et un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Jamais il n'aurait pensé être aussi heureux de sentir les doigts d'Angleterre contre sa peau... Mais cette sensation était des plus agréables, et à cet instant il désirait tout ce que le pirate pouvait lui offrir de "plus".

 _ **S**_ eulement, le contact rugueux qui suivit cette douce caresse lui fit froncer les sourcils légèrement. La... Chose rugueuse s'enroula autour de son poignet droit, puis le releva au dessus de sa tête, empêchant son bras de s'abaisser. Son poignet gauche subit le même traitement. Oh. C'était une corde.

 _ **W**_ _ait, a rope ?!_

 _ **A**_ lfred se mordit la lèvre en contractant ses muscles abdominaux, se redressant comme il put en tendant le cou sans faire attention au bruit de bouteille qui se dévisse.

_ W-wait Arthur, why did ya tied my wrists...?

_ For playing, kid. For playing, ronronna encore le pirate en avalant une gorgée de rhum, puis en reprit une autre pour la glisser entres les lèvres de son cadet au court d'un autre baiser.

 _ **L**_ es lèvres du loubard l'obligèrent à se rallonger dos au matelas, alors qu'il s'efforçait à avaler rapidement le nectar sucré qu'on lui donnait.

 _ **L**_ 'Américain sentit les muscles de son corps se décontracter entièrement sous la chaleur de leurs baisers, sûrement aussi aidés par l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité. Son esprit s'embrumait délicieusement, et ses joues lui semblaient comme en feu. _Oh, wait no, it's bad..._

_ I think it's enough for a kid like you, susurra le britannique en relâchant les lèvres d'Alfred.

_ A-Arthur, hum... Well, I-I've got something to tell you...! balbutia le jeune homme tandis que le pirate s'attelait à déboutonner avec attention la chemise de son cadet.

_ Shut up.

_ But it's really important...!

_ Shut up ! siffla encore le petit blond, sa voix accompagnée du crissement du sac plastique.

_ Well, you see, continua Alfred sans se préoccuper des dires du pirate. My name is A-

 _ **I**_ l n'eut pas l'occasion de lui dire son nom, car ce dernier à cet instant lui fourra un carré de tissu dans la bouche, l'empêchant de parler.

_ I said : Shut your mouth, kid, reprit le marginal d'une voix mi menaçante mi amusée.

 _ **O**_ _h. Fucking. Shit_. Cette fois-ci, il était vraiment dans la merde. Incapable de s'exprimer autrement qu'avec des grognements et des gémissements étouffés, il se retrouvait complètement désarmé et impuissant face au pirate.

 _ **E**_ t c'était une situation particulièrement érotique, à son grand damne.

 _ **I**_ l se retrouva bien vite nu, son jean bleu de Nîmes et son caleçon Freegun ayant voltigés à travers la chambre - il les avait entendu retomber quelque part sur le parquet, et sa chemise remontée le long de ses bras jusqu'à ses poignets.

 _ **L**_ e matelas remua sous son corps, tanguant de droite à gauche, signe qu'Arthur se déplaçait. Il se tortilla vivement, tentant de faire glisser son bandeau autour de son crâne pour mettre fin à sa cécité, mais fût bien vite couper dans son élan par le pirate, qui lui asséna une claque sur le pectoraux gauche. Un cri étouffé lui échappa. Ça faisait mal...!

_ How many times would I must say you to not move ? siffla méchamment le britannique.

 _ **L**_ e pied botté du marginal vint presser sans vergogne contre l'entre-jambe à demi dressée de son cadet, le faisant gémir dans son bâillon improvisé. Alfred tirait sur ses liens en s'agitant mollement sur les draps, tentant de se dégager de l'emprise que son aîné possédait sur son corps démuni. Mais ce dernier ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

 _ **S**_ i son sexe se réveillait vigoureusement sous le pied du pirate, le reste de son organisme semblait être plongé dans une profonde léthargie, lui donnant l'illusion de n'être qu'un pantin désarticulé. Il sentait sa bouche pâteuse, ses membres lourds comme engourdis aux mouvements désordonnés, son esprit embrumé.

 _ **I**_ l comprenait à présent pourquoi Arthur avait tenu à lui faire boire du rhum. Il l'avait en quelque sorte drogué. Et avec son consentement en plus.

 _ **H**_ _oly Shit._

 _ **L**_ a pression sur sa verge disparut enfin, le laissant haletant et tremblant. Il sentit la caresse d'un tissu sur ses jambes, le faisant frissonner légèrement, puis un bruit de sangles tinta dans la pièce. A en croire ce que lui disaient ses oreilles, le pirate venait de se délester de son manteau carmin. Et son pantalon suivit le mouvement peu après.

 _ **L**_ a jeune nation Nord-américaine sentit à nouveau le poids du marginal se poser sur son bas ventre. La caresse de sa peau contre la sienne le fit frémir délicieusement, alors que la chaleur corporelle du britannique se rapprochait de plus en plus du sien, jusqu'à ce que son souffle vienne chatouiller les petites mèches blondes rebelles qui flottaient contre la peau de son cou.

 _ **I**_ l n'aurait jamais pensé auparavant qu'être ainsi privé d'une sensation particulière décuplerait les quatre autres. Il avait l'impression qu'en l'espace de quelques minutes, sa cécité avait obligé ses autres sens à se montrer plus vigilants ; sa peau était devenue plus sensible, il portait plus d'attention aux odeurs, aux bruits qui l'entouraient. Mais surtout, il avait l'impression que son être tout entier recherchait la présence d'Arthur près de lui, ne pouvant tout simplement pas voir où il était. Son corps quémandait cette proximité pour s'assurer que le pirate était toujours bien là.

 _ **T**_ ch. Il avait la désagréable impression d'avoir régressé, d'être revenu à cette époque où il s'accrochait vivement aux jambes d'Angleterre pour le dissuader à coups de puissantes crises de larmes et de suplications déchirantes de retourner en Grande-Bretagne. Ce qui, soit dit en passant, n'avait jamais marché.

 _ **D**_ es gémissements étouffés tentaient de se frayer un chemin à travers le tissu enfoncé dans sa bouche, qui le faisait haleter légèrement tandis que le blond sentait les lèvres de son vis-à-vis déposer mille et un baisers et suçons violassés sur la peau sensible de son cou et son torse, titillant par la suite ses boutons de chair durcis de désir. Il se crispa instantanément, oubliant les menaces du petit blond en recommençant ses ondulations contre le matelas.

 _ **C**_ ela ne plut évidemment pas au pirate qui se fit un plaisir de l'immobiliser une nouvelle fois, enserrant sa gorge d'une poigne de fer.

_ Don't move, and shut this shity mouth of yours, brat. If not you'll be punished, siffla Arthur en appuyant ses paroles d'une puissante claque au niveau de la cuisse de l'Américain.

 _ **C**_ e dernier retient difficilement une plainte douloureuse, serrant ses mâchoires autour de son bâillon. Il sentit le souffle du flibustier caresser la peau ultra sensible de son oreille gauche, et frémit à ses paroles.

_ But if you're a cute obedient puppy with your master, you'll be rewarded, susurra Arthur en donnant un petit coup de langue au cartilage délicat. Understood ?~

 _ **U**_ n silence gêné lui répondit, signe que son cadet approuvait sans réellement oser répondre. La main de l'Anglais se détendit doucement, libérant ainsi la trachée du plus jeune qui se hâta d'avaler autant d'air qu'il pouvait pour réapprovisionner son organisme en oxygène.

 _ **L**_ 'Américain sentit les doigts mutins du britannique se glisser dans ses cheveux dorés, et bascula lentement sa tête vers l'arrière lorsque son aîné vint embrasser les lignes de sa mâchoire inférieure, exposant un peu plus encore son cou aux assauts malins.

_ That's a good boy, ronronna le pirate en se redressant, se léchant les lèvres d'un air lubrique.

 _ **L**_ es mains du pirate glissèrent le long du torse du plus jeune, dessinant du bout des doigts les bosses de ses abdominaux, puis vinrent empoigner fermement le membre déjà bien éveillé d'Alfred qui ne pût s'empêcher de sursauter. Son sexe se retrouva alors bien vite engouffré dans la cavité buccale chaude et humide du britannique, la langue de ce dernier le titillant malicieusement tandis que lui-même ne pouvait pas réellement exprimer son plaisir. Un tel sadisme devrait être interdit par la loi...

 _ **L**_ es vas et viens de l'Angleterre sur sa verge dressée lui donnait sérieusement envie de remuer les hanches pour accentuer et accélérer la cadence. Mais s'il le faisait, Arthur le punirait.

 _ **E**_ t il ne voulait absolument pas savoir de quoi était capable cet homme en matière de punitions.

 _ **U**_ n nouveau sursaut le secoua lorsque le marginal, ayant terminé son "affaire" au niveau de son membre dressé, releva soudainement ses jambes en écartant ses cuisses. Le cadet sentit alors quelque chose presser contre son entrée, et aussitôt un frisson glacial parcourut l'intégralité de son corps. Arthur ne comptait tout de même pas... Si...?!

_ So now, puppy, say to your Master what you want, susurra l'Anglais en donnant un petit coup de rein au jeune homme, pressant son gland contre l'ouverture tant désirée.

 _ **Q**_ u'il lui dise ce qu'il voulait ? Et comment le pouvait-il, puisqu'il avait un tissu dans la bouche...! L'Américain se contracta légèrement pour appuyer un peu plus la verge du britannique contre son anus, sa respiration haletante pour seules "paroles".

_ You want me to put it in, right ? ajouta I'aîné, ses doigts venant superficiellement griffer la peau de pêche des fesses américaines.

 _ **A**_ lfred ne pût que répondre par une espèce de petit grondement, tremblant, alors qu'il sentait ses yeux occultés le piquer. Oh oui il en avait envie. Terriblement envie même, à cet instant précis...

 _ **L**_ a main du pirate se glissa à nouveau le long du torse musclé de son cadet, jusqu'à enserrer langoureusement la gorge de ce dernier. Le grand blond se crispa, appréhendant nerveusement ce qui allait lui arriver. Quoiqu'il ne s'attendait pas à une telle douleur...

 _ **A**_ rthur ne l'avait absolument pas ménagé, et l'avait pénétré sans plus attendre, se fichant royalement de savoir si le plus jeune souffrait ou non. Au contraire, il semblait même s'amuser et se réjouir de la douloureuse grimace qui ornait à présent le beau visage aux yeux et à la bouche obstrués de l'Américain. _Holy Shit that really hurts...!_

 _ **U**_ ne plainte déchirante se perdit dans la matière de son bâillon, avant qu'il ne morde aussi fort que possible dans ce dernier. La douleur fulgurante qui lui déchirait le postérieur fût rapidement brouillée par la chaleur de l'alcool, le soulageant un temps soit peu malgré les vas et viens secs qu'avait commencé à effectuer Arthur sans même le laisser s'habituer à cette nouvelle et étrange sensation de se sentir... Comment dire, rempli...?

 _ **S**_ es gargouillis douloureux se muèrent lentement en gémissements de plaisir où pointait tout de même une certaine douleur. L'Anglais ne le ménageait absolument pas, butant au fond de son être à chaque coup de rein, le faisant hurler dans son bâillon ; ce qui semblait le contenter à un point inimaginable.

 _ **L**_ 'Américain tentait toujours de se libérer en tirant aussi fort que son corps ramolli le lui permettait sur ses liens, mais il ne faisait que se faire plus mal encore aux poignets à cause de la corde qui frottait sa peau jusqu'à l'irriter.

_ You like it right ? You naughty little puppy, murmura le pirate près du visage de son captif, son souffle saccadé à l'odeur alcoolisée faisant froncer le nez de ce dernier alors qu'un nouveau gémissement désireux s'échappait de sa gorge.

 _ **L**_ e marginal tendit une main vers la figure de son cadet, retirant lentement le bandeau qui limitait sa vision, alors que sa bouche venait sensuellement mordiller la peau de son cou, là où ce dernier rejoignait l'épaule.

 _ **A**_ lfred plissa brusquement les yeux, aveuglé par la lumière qui parvenait à nouveau à ses pupilles, mais sa vision ne s'améliora pas tant que cela puisque du noir occulté il passa au trouble du plaisir. De plus, le représentant de l'Empire Britannique avait bien veillé à retirer Texas, ce qui ne l'aidait absolument pas...

 _ **U**_ ne main mutine du pirate se glissa lentement jusqu'à sa hampe gonflée de désir, commençant à pomper langoureusement cette dernière dans le simple but de le torturer un peu plus. L'Américain mordit un peu plus fort dans son bâillon, frustré de ne pouvoir toucher ni embrasser le bel Adonis qui se-

 _ **A**_ ttendez, le quoi ?

... _**O**_ ubliez, il n'avait jamais pensé cela. Certes il appréciait amplement ce que lui faisait subir son ancien tuteur, mais jamais jusqu'à penser que se faire ainsi dominer par ce hors-la-loi imbu de lui-même, fier, sadique et pervers au possible était une chose bien agréable en soi et qu'il ne souhaitait pas vraiment que cela s'arrête.

 _ **E**_ nfin, si, bien sûr, il désirait qu'Arthur s'arrête ! Mais, peut-être pas tout de suite...?

 _ **B**_ on, très bien. Il était très largement en train de prendre son pied dans les bras d'Angleterre. _Sous_ Angleterre. C'était particulièrement dérangeant et humiliant, dans un sens...

 _ **L**_ 'allégorie de la Grande-Bretagne se redressa après avoir laissé une longue procession de suçons tous plus violassés les uns que les autres dans le cou de son jouet du moment, se léchant sensuellement les lèvres d'un air satisfait. Alfred en frémit de tout son long, et sentit le rouge lui monter un peu plus aux joues tandis que ce dernier retirait lentement le tissu qui obstruait sa bouche, y laissant ses doigts un instant en continuant de fixer son petit "puppy" d'un oeil malicieux, un large sourire sournois au coin des lèvres.

 _ **O**_ k, ce type était une libido sur jambes, un appel à la luxure. Le blond en aurait gémit de frustration si ses cordes vocales n'étaient pas déjà occupées à exprimer de vive voix le plaisir intense que lui procuraient les profonds vas et viens du marginal.

 _ **E**_ t enfin, alors qu'il sentait les doigts de ce dernier se crisper un peu plus sur ses hanches, l'Américain se tendit brusquement, le corps tremblant, alors qu'il se libérait dans un cri de jouissance contenant le prénom de son "agresseur". Le pirate s'arrêta alors, laissant le jeune homme tremblant reprendre son souffle quelques instants durant, puis attrapa soudainement ses hanches pour les soulever à la hauteur de son bassin et s'enfonça de nouveau en lui en reprenant ses vas et viens vifs.

 _ **É**_ carquillant les yeux, le plus jeune se débattit de nouveau.

_ W-wait, Arthur, stop it alrea-

_ Shut your mouth kid, répliqua le marginal en venant capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser insistant, l'empêchant une nouvelle fois de s'exprimer.

 _ **L**_ 'Américain, se rebiffant, lui mordit de nouveau les lèvres jusqu'au sang, faisant lâcher prise au pirate qui se redressa, l'air furibond et prêt à lui en décoller une bonne dans la joue droite, pour changer. Mais le jeune homme s'empressa de le devancer et lança d'une voix mal assurée mais qui se voulait convainquante.

_ I'm Alfred...!

 _ **A**_ ces mots, le marginal se stoppa net comme brûlé vif, et le blond sentit ses membres se tendre contre lui.

_ I-I'm Alfred. Ya know ? The U- I mean, the Thirteen Colonies, your li'le bro...! continua le plus jeune.

_ I don't trust you, marmonna avec méfiance son vis-à-vis, malgré une lueur de doute qui brillait dans ses yeux verdoyants.

_ You can...!

_ Clue.

_ Clue...? fit l'Américain, interloqué.

_ Give me a clue that can prove what you're saying is the one and only truth.

 _ **A**_ lfred eut un moment de pause, puis se reprit rapidement. C'était ce que lui avait dit Écosse...!

_ Well... First, you're in the " future ". So you may have not recognize me because of the way I did raise.

_ Unavailable, ronronna le pirate en donnant un coup de rein à sa "victime", se fichant visiblement de lui alors que ce dernier poussa un léger couinement tout à fait viril.

_ Stop it it's mean, England ! se plaignit la jeune superpuissance.

_ Oh My, poor little puppy, Master did hurt you ? ricanna Arthur en venant mordiller le lobe d'oreille de son petit "chiot".

_ A-and secondly, continua tant bien que mal Alfred. S-secondly, I remember one day you gave me a toy box for my birthday. It was full of soldiers hand- made and painted that you personally did for me. They all did have different faces and expressions, and I even remember that one of them - a blond one - was wearing a French uniform, and when we played together he always lost because you were saying that the soldiers of the Mother Land can't be defeated by those shitty Frogs...!

 _ **A**_ ce souvenir, les yeux bleus azurés de l'Américain se voilèrent un instant de nostalgie, tandis qu'un petit sourire tendre se dessinait sur son visage. Tout le contraire de l'expression qu'affichait l'Empire Britannique.

_ You... really are Alfred... My cute Alfred... My baby bro...

 _ **L**_ es yeux écarquillés d'horreur, le plus âgé se retira immédiatement de son jeune amant qui ne pût retenir un petit gémissement de douleur, et se signa prestement en reculant loin de lui.

_ O Lord... O all mighty Lord in Heaven, what have I done...?

 _ **L**_ e blond recula tant qu'il finit par atteindre le bout du lit, et bascula tête la première au sol. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre dans toute la pièce, alors qu'Alfred se redressait péniblement, les fesses en feu, ses bras toujours tendus au-dessus de sa tête.

_ Arthur...? You alright ?

 _ **A**_ ucune response ne lui parvint durant de longues minutes qui lui parurent une éternité, durant lesquelles il parla dans le vide, guettant une quelconque réaction depuis le plancher qu'il ne pouvait voir.

 _ **M**_ ais enfin, alors qu'il commençait à croire que son aîné avait clamsé et qu'il allait devoir se débrouiller tout seul pour se sortir de là, la tignasse désordonnée de son tuteur refit enfin difficilement surface, ce dernier se tenant douloureusement le derrière du crâne.

_ Ugh... My head sucks... marmonna le blond. What happ-

 _ **I**_ l s'interrompit en voyant le corps attaché et dénudé de son ancienne colonie allongée sur son lit jambes écartées. Les joues rouge carmin et une expression de pure incompréhension sur le visage, il se glissa dans la ruelle du lit, rencontra le regard de l'Américain qui, à cet instant, était au comble de la gêne et souhaitait disparaître au fond d'un trou en constatant que le sort avait pris fin et que le Angleterre de cette époque était de retour.

_ O-oh hum... Hey England...! What's up...? bafouilla-t-il le plus naturellement possible.

_ What, are you doing on my bed... And especially like _this_...! demanda le britannique qui tentait de garder son calme et de comprendre la situation, visiblement tout aussi gêné que son cadet.

_ Well... It's a really, REALLY long story. So just, can you untie me please...? My wrists hurt and my arse and back make me feel like an old man because of the pain...!

 _ **L**_ e britannique ne bougea pas, laissant son cadet perplexe. Les yeux azur du plus jeune cherchèrent ceux de son ancien tuteur en vain alors qu'il reprenait,

_ Earth to Artie, hey ! Ya here dude ? Please untie me...!

_ Nope.

_ Eh ?

 _ **A**_ rthur vint lentement se positionner à califourchon au-dessus du jeune homme stupéfait, le regard malicieux tandis que sa langue venait humecter ses lèvres en un geste sensuel.

_ I don't know what happened, but it would be such a waste of I don't make any benefits on this situation, no ? ronronna le blond en se coulant sur le corps de l'Américain tel un serpent tentateur prêt à l'ordre le fruit défendu.

 _ **L**_ a jeune superpuissance sentit son coeur s'emballer une nouvelle fois, alors qu'il fermait les yeux. Cet homme était définitivement un appel à la luxure sur jambes, et il ne donnait pas cher de son derrière ; il ne pourrait certainement pas se lever du lit demain...

 _ **N**_ on vraiment, pourquoi avait-il été aussi curieux...?!

* * *

 **Oh mon dieu enfin. ENFIN.**

 **Vous vous rendez compte ? Depuis mi août que vous l'attendiez - ou pas - ce UkUs, le voilà enfin fini ! FINI !**

 **Aaaaaah ça fait du bien, vraiment, de se dire " IL EST FINI PUTAIN ! FINI ! TU VAS POUVOIR TE FOCALISER SUR UN AUTRE TEXTE ! " (ok j'arrête.)**

 **Non vraiment, ce texte me stressait. J'ai eu un énorme manque d'inspiration à partir du début du lemon, j'étais en mode " ok. mais je le finis comment moi, ce OS...? ". J'avais AUCUNE IDEE de fin. Mais vraiment quoi, rien, nada, net.**

 **Bref. Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé dans les reviews. J'aime les reviews. Je vous fais des gros poutoux quand vous m'en laissez, parce que ça me fait très très plaisir.**

 **Coeur sur vous mes petits lecteurs adorés ~**


End file.
